


Conversation

by anythingpastorpresent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, if you consider the Avengers common room semi-public, unnegotiated voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent
Summary: When Tony enters the room, Steve continues the conversation with only a glance at his boyfriend.But then.Tony starts undoing Steve’s pants.





	Conversation

When Tony enters the room, Steve continues the conversation with only a glance at his boyfriend, but he shifts his body, making room for Tony to move into his space. Bucky feels a knot in his stomach as Steve lifts his arm to put it around Tony, but he tries to ignore it.

But then.

Tony starts undoing Steve’s pants.

Bucky expects Steve to bat Tony’s hands away, call him a pervert or blush or  _ something _ , but he continues on talking to Bucky like everything’s normal.

Bucky can barely concentrate on Steve’s words as Tony pulls Steve’s cock out, a bead of precum shining on the tip. Tony uses his thumb to spread it around and starts jacking Steve with one hand while pushing his own jeans down with the other. Eventually he has to let go of Steve to pull his pants off, but he grabs a bottle out of a pocket and pours a handful of lube out, slicking Steve’s dick up with it.

At this point, Bucky should have said something, should have protested, left the room,  _ anything _ . But he’s been making sounds as if he’s still listening to Steve, despite having no clue what the man is even talking about.   
Then Tony straddles Steve’s waist, pulls his cheeks apart, and presses the head of Steve’s dick to his hole. Bucky hears a soft moan as Tony sits all the way down.

Steve’s hands go to Tony’s hips, squeezing, and Bucky wonders if there will be bruises there later.

He has no idea what Steve’s actually saying anymore, but he makes confirming noises like he’s listening, and just watches as Steve starts lifting Tony up and down on his dick. Tony throws his head back and arches his back, and starts jacking his own cock.

Eventually, Bucky manages to find his voice, and interrupts Steve’s monologue. “Is this a thing you do a lot?”

Tony is panting now, and he leans forward to press his face against Steve’s neck. He gives a low moan. Steve doesn’t fumble as he continues to fuck Tony, cocking his head at Bucky. “Is what a thing we do a lot?”

Bucky glares, and Tony snorts a laugh into Steve’s neck. “We were getting tired of waiting for you to join us, champ,” he says, twisting halfway around to grin at Bucky.

Steve is distracted now, staring at Tony’s face reverently. He grabs Tony’s face and turns it back to him, then gives Tony a deep, long kiss.

Bucky’s decided if they’re gonna do this in front of him, he’s entitled to enjoy the show. He slips a hand beneath his waistband and cups his cock, pleasure stirring low in his gut. He squeezes gently.

“Does this mean you’re done bein’ stupid, Buck?” Steve asks, and now he’s finally looking like what’s going on is affecting him. There’s a slight flush to his cheeks.

“Didn’t know I was being stupid,” Bucky drawls. “You could’ve asked me, you know.” He starts jerking his dick faster in time with Steve’s thrusts into Tony.

Tony comes first, moaning and throwing his head back. There’s come on Steve’s shirt. Steve gives a few more fast, shallow thrusts, then pulls Tony in, groaning into Tony’s shoulder. Bucky comes moments later.

Tony lifts himself off of Steve’s lap and flops onto the couch, limbs sprawled out and chest heaving. “So, mission success?” He grins.

Bucky’s not entirely sure what just happened.

“Maybe we should head to a bedroom before someone else walks in,” he suggests, and Steve, much to Tony’s dissent, picks his boyfriend up and gives Bucky a hand up before moving toward the elevator.

Bucky thinks they’re just going to make it, but Clint’s scream at seeing their flustered and semi-naked states can be heard for miles.


End file.
